


Come To The Light

by manga



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: IX, Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manga/pseuds/manga
Summary: Author's Official Warning:Do not proceed without seeing "Rise of Skywalker."Or a huge tolerance for spoilers.Normally, I'd wait but I can't NOT interject here.  You'll understand.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: Word Wizards and Vocabulary Virtuosoes





	Come To The Light

**Author's Note:**

> S P O I L E R S P A C E  
> P  
> O  
> I  
> L  
> E  
> R  
> S  
> P  
> A  
> C  
> E
> 
> Really.
> 
> I mean it.
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you.

Still smiling with relief and joy (and the giddiness of having FINALLY kissed Rey), Ben lay down. He was tired, he realized, so deeply tired… How could his body be so heavy and numb, he wondered, but so effervescent at the same time? In one part of his mind he knew exactly what was happening. He’d healed Rey, given her the life force she needed. HIS life force. It had been a willing exchange and now he was… 

“Don’t you DARE!” snapped The Voice of Command and the effervescent feeling snapped off. He was bolting upright before he even realized he was back in his body. 

“Leia!” Rey gaped, shocked and delighted. 

The Princess of Aldreaan, then Senator of the New Republic, then General of the Resistance, stood there a ghostly glowing- and glaring- presence in the Force. 

“Mother,” Ben could barely more than mouth the word. 

“I did NOT spend the last bits of my strength reaching out to you for you to turn around and die, young man!” 

“But I-“ he started. 

“I turned aside from my Force training to save my son’s life and, by the shards of Alderaan, my sacrifices will NOT BE IN VAIN.” 

“But she was dead!” he cried, gesturing at Rey. 

Leia sighed in exasperation. There was even the irritated glitter in her eyes he remembered –the look she’d gotten when she’d had enough of the political idiocy in the Senate. Or when dealing with one of Han Solo’s plans. “If it had taken all of your life force to revive her, you wouldn’t have had time for that sweet little kiss.” 

“Wh – you saw that?!” they blurted together. 

Leia continued, “If it had taken all of your life force to revive her, she would have woken up to find you dead at her feet. Think for a moment how she would have felt.” 

A sharp intake of breath from both Ben and Rey, at that. Their eyes darted to one another and they gripped each other’s hands tightly. 

Leia nodded, satisfied she was making her point. “Yes, it took a lot of life force to revive Rey. But, honestly Ben, just take a nap or something! Hasn’t there been enough suffering in this family?” 

* * * * * * * * * 

They made hurried plans. Rey was anxious to find her friends and knew they were anxious to find her too. She would take Luke’s old X-wing and meet them at their base. Kylo Ren was, as Han had said, dead and that's what she would say when asked, at least for now.  


Ben would take his stolen TIE-fighter to Ahch-to. There, on the forgotten ocean world from Rey’s dreams, he would wait for her. Maybe he would even talk to Uncle Luke. (He’d definitely be talking to his mother – she made sure he knew that before she faded back into the Force.)  


Rey would come and find him there. Then they would find their way forward. Together in life and in the Light.


End file.
